Yuna's Diary
by Analya-Goddess of emotions
Summary: We all know the story of Percy Jackson, correct? But what you didn't know was his half-sister. The sister who betrayed him in the end for love. Yuna's Diary is the story in her perspective of what happened.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! So I originally wrote this fanfiction about three years ago, so please excuse any childish expressions odd sentance structures. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Yuna. That's it.

_Yuna's Diary_

_Thursday, April 15, 2010 – Latin Class_

_Dear Diary,_

_Here I am, sitting in class, listening to my iPod, writing. I'm not worried about my best friend-slash-brother Percy, reading this. I WOULD be worried if he could read something, understand it, and enjoy it without getting a mega horrible migraine. Ha-ha I know. Weird, right? Oh! And he's not REALLY my brother; we just look a lot alike and stuff. We've known each other since forever! I'm a few years older, but I got held back for, well, a few years._

_So anyhoo, we're going on another stupid field trip to some museum. This time we have to look at some lame old Greek and Roman stuff. I know, it sounds stupid, right? I know it is. Unlike Percy, I think Latin class is stupid and useless. And here's a first, I actually agree with Nancy Bobofit (just Bobofit for short). Bobofit is this girl who has a horrible sense of fashion and hates reading (just to set the record, I LOVE reading)._

_Luv ya foreva, _

_Yuna Summers _


	2. Chapter 2

_Friday, April 16, 2010 – Field trip at museum_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Tell me if I'm mentally insane after reading this (ok, I know you can't talk back to me but I don't care!):So me, Percy, and our friend Grover were eating our lunches by this really weird fountain. Bobofit then comes up and dumps the rest of her half-eaten lunch on Grover. Percy get's this mega pissed look on his face, and I didn't even get a chance to warn him not to get pissed! He flicked his hand from the fountain to her and back again. Then water gushed out and pulled Bobofit into the fountain. I had to bite my tongue to keep from rudely bursting out laughing. All I can say now is that I wish that was the weirdest thing that happened._

_ So Mrs. Dodds, our pre-algebra teacher, walked over and pointed her boney finger at Percy like she always does when one of us get into trouble. Then said "now honey" all sweetly and he said some smart remark that I can't remember. Then she asked Percy to come with her. Grover jumped up and said that he did it. What the hell was he thinking? He couldn't kill a fly, much less push Bobofit into a fountain. So Percy went with Mrs. Dodds into the building and me, being me, snuck in and followed them. _

_She led him back to the area with all the Greek stuff when she started growling. And yes, I just said growling. Then she turned into this evil-looking over-sized bat thing with talons. I was about to run outside for help when Mr. Brunner came in with a pen. What good would a stupid pen be again this bat thing (even though the pen is mightier than the sword)? But when he threw it, it turned into a sword. The same one he had on tournament days in class. Percy grabbed it and swung very badly. I guess he got lucky, considering it sliced right through Mrs. Dodds. She turned into sand that disappeared as it hit the ground. Unable to watch what happened next, I ran outside back to the fountain._

_ I KNOW I had to imagine that. I mean puh-leeze! Do you really think my math teacher, or Percy, could do that? Cus I don't!_

_Confused & disoriented,_

_Yuna Summers_


	3. Chapter 3

_Saturday, April 17, 2010 – Dorms_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Ok. What the hell? My life is totally messed up. So when we got on the bus, Mrs. Dodds wasn't there, but this blonde perky person who everyone thought was our math teacher was. Her name is Mrs. Kerr._

_ Poor Percy is even more confused than I am (if that's even possible). AND everyone not having any idea who Mrs. Dodds is doesn't help at all (except for Grover who seriously needs some lessons in lying). Anyway, it would seem weird if I was only__ one_

_one who remembered who she was. _

_Still confused,_

_Yuna Summers_


	4. Chapter 4

_Tuesday, May 11, 2010 – English_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm surprised I can think strait at all! Percy has just been sent out to the hall, again. What the hell is an old sot anyway? So his grades are crappy, like F- crappy. I mean, how is it even possible to get grades like that? The principle just sent a letter to his parents saying that he won't be coming back here again next year. This means I won't be coming back here next year. I have no idea why our moms always make sure that we go to the same school, because even when I didn't get kicked out (which is most of the time), I still switched schools._

_On a not so different note, I get almost strait A's (almost, I have a C- in Latin Class) and in danger of becoming a teachers pet in almost every class (I mean, EW!). It's so horrible (not the A+ kinda stuff, which is really surprising)!_

_Okay, I actually still think about the Mrs.-Dodds-exploded-when-Percy-sliced-her-with-a-sword incident. It's the main reason I haven't written in here for about a month. I don't want to continuously talk and freak out about it. I was hoping that if I didn't think about it, I would forget it. I know, that totally doesn't sound like me. But it doesn't hurt to hope, right? _

_I've seen better days,_

_Yuna Summers_


	5. Chapter 5

_Friday, May 28, 2010 – Bus_

_Dear Diary,_

_ I'm SO glad school is FINALLY OVER for the year! YIPEE! Too bad Percy got kicked out again, for the 6__th__ time in 6 years. Doesn't that tell you something is a little messed up? I've been kicked out, like, twice. Ugh. A new school for both of us. I'm not that excited for that. If only there was some way that I could just not go to school next year. At least not a new one. _

_ Anyhoo, the bus just broke down about 20 minuets ago. So at this fruit stand thing, there were these 3 old ladies. There were knitting big-foot size socks. I'm pretty sure that even if they fit someone, they wouldn't want to wear them. They were this bright electric blue. Hello! Could they be any uglier? When they cut the string after finishing the huge socks, Grover looked like he was literally going to faint. I'm sitting across from them right now (them as in Grover and Percy), and Grover keeps mumbling something that I can't hear from here. And Percy just looks bored._

_Surprisingly happy,_

_Yuna Summers_


	6. Chapter 6

_Friday, May 28, 2010 – Bedroom_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Home at last! You have NO idea how good it feels to be sitting on my own bed again! As a welcome home kinda thing, my mom made me ravioli. I don't know why but I love Italian food. I'm weird. Percy's happy too. He's going to this beach where he used to go every summer until his step-dad said there wasn't enough money to go. He is such a jerk, which means that it's a good thing he's not my step-dad._

_ Here's a little about Gabe (Percy's step-dad): He is a mean, worthless, jerk who hates Percy and for some unfathomable reason married his mom. She seriously should be married to someone who is, like, nice and stuff. _

_ I'm going to sleep now. Yawn…_

_Happy & tired,_

_Yuna Summers_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sunday, May 30, 2010 – Living room_

_Dear Diary,_

_ I feel like I'm going to puke. Percy and his mom, they've gone missing! They were supposed to come home this morning. But, of course, they didn't. The officers that came to visit are telling me that police forces are out there looking for them, but I don't care. I NEED to be out there looking for them. I'm not kidding. I will take a bag with a few necessities and search. I know it's absolutely hopeless, but still, it hurts me not to know where he is. Think about this: if you had a brother, he went missing, and you had a feeling they would never find him, what would you do?_

_ I'm so scared. What if he's hurt? What if he's dead? What is there is some creepy vampire thing like in Twilight out there (as if)? What if there is something worse? I need to leave now. I'm going to say that I'm going over to my friend's house for the rest of the day. I guess I'll leave a note on my bed saying what I'm doing. I'm going to leave right now._

_Scared & sad,_

_Yuna Summers_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sunday, May 30, 2010 – Somewhere deep in the forest_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Oh where is Percy? I've been searching for hours, and I'm cold and hungry! I feel like I'm going to cry. I feel like I'm about to die. It's only about 8 o'clock in the evening and it's not quite dark out. Do you know what the worst part about being here is? You probably don't. But there are SPIDERS! I hate them! I'm scared of them! And I want to save Percy so that neither of us has to deal with this. I may not be able to write again for a while, or maybe even ever! But I will write as soon as I find him._

_Missing my brother,_

_Yuna Summers_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sunday, May 30, 2010 – Camp Half-Blood_

_Dear Diary,_

_ This may take a while to explain, so let me start from the beginning. I was wondering around the forest when I came across a strawberry field. Yes, in the middle of the forest. So I went to investigate, considering that there were probably people nearby, because things like this couldn't just grow for absolutely no reason at all in a forest. I had run up there and what I had seen surprised me. There was a yellowish farmhouse and about 11 cabins. Following my instinct, I walked up to the farmhouse and knocked on the door. After a few minutes Mr. Brunner answered the door. The only problem was, he wasn't Mr. Brunner. I mean, he had the same upper body and all but he was HALF HORSE! He told me that everything is okay and that he would explain in the morning._

_ Good news: He told me Percy is okay and I would be staying in the same cabin as him. Bad news: Cabin 11 (the one I'm staying in) is a REALLY old looking cabin that is so crowded inside. The best news is that the cabin counselor is really cute! I've been here for about half an hour and I already know that his name is Luke, his father is Hermes (whoever that is. I have a feeling that almost failing Latin has something to do with sounding so dang stupid), and he secretly hates this camp._

_ I think I'm going to attempt to fall asleep. It might actually be possible considering that Percy is alive and okay. And hopefully this is all just a really weird dream…_

_Overly hopeful,_

_Yuna Summers_


	10. Chapter 10

_Tuesday, June 1, 2010 – Camp Half-Blood_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Help me! I'm stuck in this weird camp called Camp Half-Blood where demigods go to. What the hell is a demigod anyway? This person named Annabeth told me that we're (It includes me sadly) half human, half god. Like, in Mr. Brunner's myths. Did I mention that Mr. Brunner is actually Chiron in disguise? I think Chiron is the guy who trained Hercules. He should have been dead by now, right…?_

_ Oh, and this camp director guy named Mr. D (translation: Dionysus-The wine dude) is a total jerk. He's this fat, lazy, stupid guy who hates everyone. So all those Greek gods and stuff? They're real. Yeah, can you believe that crap? I can't!_

_ So there is a cabin here that represents each of the major gods on Olympus. Talk about weird! Right now I'm in the Hermes one cus he's the god of travelers and stuff and they don't know who my parent is yet. I can't believe there are so many people here? Oh! And there are no people in 1, 2, 3, and 8 (Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, and Artemis). I wonder why that is but whatever. _

_ This Friday there is going to be a game of capture the flag. That is amazingly the only thing that is normal here. But I have a bad feeling that they have found a way to mess that up too. _

_Life sux,_

_Yuna Summers_


	11. Chapter 11

_Wednesday, June 2, 2010 – Camp Half-Blood, Dinning area_

_Dear Diary,_

_ There are two things I forgot to mention yesterday. The first thing is that when we eat, we eat in this open roofed and sided area with a bunch of stone picnic tables. It hasn't rained yet, and I don't want to be around when it does. I don't know how anybody could be stupid enough to build something that looks beautiful but isn't very practical._

_ The second thing is that I have a new absurd crush. You know the cabin counselor I mentioned before? Yeah, it's him. Considering the fact that I'm only 15-almost-16 and he's like, 18, you know what I mean. But that is about the only good thing that has happened while I've been here besides the fact that Percy is ok._

_ I can't stop thinking about him! Luke, I mean. The cute guy? He's sitting at the same table as me. Actually the whole cabin including Percy is sitting here, but whatever. Oh my god he's looking at me! HE'S LOOKING AT ME! It's so horrible to have a crush on someone (who you've only kinda known for 3 days) who obviously wouldn't care about you that much. GAH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?_

_Stupid brain,_

_Yuna Summers_


	12. Chapter 12

_Thursday, June 3, 2010 – Camp Half-Blood, Hermes Cabin_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Ugh! Capture the flag is tomorrow and I'm SO not excited. I think we have to fight a little because Chiron has said something about me and Percy needing armor. What the hell? I registered that this isn't a normal summer camp ages ago, but does it really have to be this strange?_

_ On a slightly similar note, Luke is the one who teaches sword fighting. I can NOT believe Percy actually knocked the sword out of Luke's hand on his first try. It was amazing. You have no idea how hot Luke looks when he's fighting. Okay, I'm starting to sound like one of those really weird girls who are obsessed with some famous actor or singer. Except Luke isn't either of those. I think I'm saying his name too much but what ever. Luke Luke Luke Luke Luke! There. I got it out of my system._

_ I have a feeling that me and Percy are actually related. __We both are extremely alike (Looks and attitude), we're both undetermined, and we both don't have a father. I don't know. It's just a feeling I have in the pit of my stomach. I feel like there's some kind of family connection – not just like we're friends, but like family. Like me and my mom for example._

_Confused but hopeful,_

_Yuna Summers_


	13. Chapter 13

_Friday, June 4, 2010 – Somewhere in the forest_

_Dear Diary,_

_ This is so hard to write with all this stuff on! I have this helmet with a blue fuzzy thingy on top and all this other armor stuff. I also have a shield and a sword that weigh about a million pounds each. We're about to start capture the flag and I'm assigned defense, which I think means I have to keep the other team from getting the flag. I suck at that kind of stuff. I wish I could go hang out with the Aphrodite kids. They get to sit out and make themselves look pretty. I DON'T WANNA DO THIS!_

_I hate capture the flag,_

_Yuna Summers_


	14. Chapter 14

_Friday, June 4, 2010 – Camp Half-blood, Hermes Cabin_

_Dear Diary,_

_ I'm in the Hermes cabin. WITHOUT PERCY! So he had been able to fight off the Ares kids while I was leaning against a tree. But that only happened when he had stepped into the water. Before that he was going to be turned into Percy stew. So Luke came running and jumped over the creek to our side. The flag had changed colours to match our side and everyone started cheering, even me. This huge thing that people told me was a hellhound (it looked kinda like an eraser if you've read Maximum Ride) ran into the forest and tried to kill Percy. Chiron quickly killed with an arrow and it disappeared but Percy looked like he was going to die soon. Annabeth told him to go back into the stream and as he did, his wounds got better and disappeared. Above his head a greenish trident appeared. Chiron said that he was now determined and that he is the son of Poseidon. _

_Yes, let EVERYONE forget about Percy's sister. I'm happy for him, of course I am. But I just wish that they knew it's not just Percy, that I'm his child too. It's so insulting how people can be so one sided. I want to leave camp and never come back! I don't care that I'll probably get killed by some stupid monster! That would be better than me staying at this wretched camp any longer! I miss my mom! The tears keep on rolling out of my eyes, making it that much harder to see my paper that I'm writing on. _

_I'm just going to cry myself to sleep now, goodnight._

_Most miserable person on the planet,_

_Yuna Summers_


	15. Chapter 15

_Saturday, June 5, 2010 – Camp Half-Blood, Hermes cabin_

_Dear Diary_

_ At least one good thing has happened. Luke actually talked to me. He told me about how he knew that I was also Poseidon's child, not just Percy. He told me how he understood exactly what I'm going through with the whole I'm-so-damn-jealous-of-my-sibling kind of thing. He told me to talk to him if I really wanted to do something about it. I told him that I would, obviously. Then, because I was still crying, he gave me a hug. I know that sounds really stupid, but can you believe he actually did that? I've never been so happy about one little thing in my life. Maybe my luck will start going up from here. But then again, I think I saw a flying pig yesterday – NOT! _

_ It's so weird how one good thing can make everything else not seem as bad. The good thing is that I still get to stay in the same cabin as Luke and all of my other friends. I guess because Percy got one happy thing, karma has finally caught up to him, even if it was very quickly. He has to sit alone at the Poseidon table. And no one wants to do anything with him anymore. Poor, poor Percy._

_Happy & sad,_

_Yuna Summers_


	16. Chapter 16

_Tuesday, June 8, 2010 – Beach _

_Dear Diary,_

_ I wish my life could just go back to normal. I know I've been saying that a lot lately, but it's true. I miss my old life. I miss my stuffed animals, my books, and my friends. Sure, I've made some new friends since I got here, but that doesn't really count. I wish I could go back and not have gone looking for Percy. I want my mommy. I want my life to be the same as it always has. Oh, and even though I'm stuck with this kind of life, I want to make it special, something that most other demigods wouldn't have for a life. _

_ You know what? I think I'm going to ask Luke what he meant by doing something about being forgotten. I don't know what, but I think there is something that Luke is really desperate to talk to someone about. He, for some unfathomable reason, wants to tell me._

_ Sitting here, staring out at the ocean, makes me sad. My dad has never paid attention to me. Even Percy, who also used to think that, is getting some. It makes me so sad. I wish my life could be as perfect as it used to be. I don't know why, but I have a feeling it will never be nearly as close, and I'll have to go through some tough times before anything gets any better._

_Lonely & depressed,_

_Yuna Summers_


	17. Chapter 17

_ Friday, June 11, 2010 – Camp Half-Blood, Hermes Cabin_

_Dear Diary,_

_ I had the weirdest dream last night. I was standing next to this really deep pit that seemed to go on forever. There was a voice that was saying "Come on, little hero. Help me rise and overcome the gods. Don't worry; you won't have to do much. Just help me." It seriously creeped me out. I wonder what the voice (heh, heh… know it all voice… too much Maximum Ride here…) was trying to say, why it needed my help. I think I might have even seen Percy being sucked into the pit somewhere…_

_ Anyhoo, Percy got called to the big house earlier today. He told me he's going on a quest to retrieve something from the underworld, though he wouldn't say what it was. Luke seems happy about it, which is strange. I have the feeling that he might be faking it._

_ I'll write later, Luke has something to tell me. I think it's important._

_Still jealous,_

_Yuna Summers_


	18. Chapter 18

_Friday, June 11, 2010 – Camp Half-Blood, behind the cabins_

_Dear Diary,_

_ You'd never guess what Luke had just told me (well, duh. You don't even have a brain)! It's about Percy. So Luke gave Percy these flying shoes to use on his quest. They are enchanted and are supposed to drag him somewhere deep into the underworld. He said that it will be a good thing, though I'm not THAT happy about something happening to Percy._

_ Oh! And Luke was definitely acting like he liked me. Not just like. Like like kind of like. Ugh! I think you get what I'm trying to say. But I'm not kidding. I'm the one who he talked to. I'm the one who looks at. I'm the one who he's acting really sweet to. I think he really does like me. What has gotten into me lately? Of course he doesn't! I mean, he couldn't, right? Wouldn't that just be weird? I gotta stop with the wishful thinking. And I keep on saying his name in here! I seriously need to get a life._

_In love and loving it (not really),_

_Yuna Summers_


	19. Chapter 19

_Saturday, June 12, 2010 – Camp Half-Blood, Dinning Area_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Day 2 of Percy on some stupid quest – All is good and normal. Well, except for the fact that I am about 80% sure that Luke likes me back, but for the most part, that's another story. I wonder how Percy's doing. I really hope he's okay, even though I'm kind of mad at him._

_ I had another weird dream last night. I was at the really weird pit again, which already said it was going to be weird. The voice had said "Too weak, too young, but perhaps you will do." This time I know I had seen Percy there too. I just wish I knew where I was, and who that voice was._

_ Oh my god, Luke is starring at me again. AND smiling! I think he's flirting. Badly, but still flirting. He has such a cute smile. As I have said before, I am a crazy weirdo who needs to get a life. I wish I could tell someone about my weirdness, but my guess is that no one would ever listen. _

_Luv ya LC,_

_Yuna Summers_


	20. Chapter 20

_Sunday, June 13, 2010 – Sword Arena Area_

_Dear Diary,_

_ I suck at fighting with a sword. It hurts my wrists and arms and stuff ya know. I guess I'm such a girly-girl. Ugh! And LUKE is the one who teaches this. It's so embarrassing even though he keeps on telling me it's not my fault and it's just that I have a badly balanced sword for myself. Not that I even know what that means, considering I'm weird like that. But still, I can't believe Percy is good at this kinda stuff._

_ I miss my old home. I miss my mom (not my dad. Ha-ha-ha) and my friends and my books and my room and everything else like that. I'm thinking about running away from this stupid camp all the way back home. The only thing or person that could make my decision slightly different is Luke, but he still probably couldn't change my decision._

_ I think there is something going on between me and Luke. I know as I've said before that I'm really weird but it IS true. He's cute, nice, funny, compassionate, loving… The list could go on forever. He's always talking and smiling and complimenting me. My guess is that the Annabeth person who went with Percy on his quest would be so extremely jealous. _

_Lonely in a big 'ol sigh,_

_Yuna Summers_


	21. Chapter 21

_ Monday, June 14, 2010 – Hermes Cabin_

_Dear Diary,_

_ I JUST GOT A LETTER FROM MY MOM TODAY! AND A PRESANT TOO! I'm going to tape the letter in here._

_Dear Yuna,_

_ I'm so sorry that you had to find out all of this the way you did. Chiron sent me a letter, saying that you okay and well at the camp, though you sometimes seemed a little sad. Do you want to talk about it? It's okay if you don't. You're father wanted you to have the gift in the box. Remember, they aren't anything like what you think they are. Don't forget to have fun, sweetie!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

_Now for the present. Guess what it is! I know you can't… (duh, you're just paper!) Please note that she had said that my father wanted me to have them. They are a pair of yellow, trendy, cute, 3 inch high… WEDGES! Wtf? Why would a DAD want me to have a pair of SHOES? Usually they COMPLAIN about their daughters having TOO MANY pairs of shoes! I wonder is any of the Aphrodite kids would know why I would get a pair of shoes from my stupid dad. I should go ask them!_

_Shoe shopping (heh, heh),_

_Yuna Summers_


	22. Chapter 22

_ Tuesday. June 15, 2010 – Sword Arena Area_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Finally! I just got a sword that is PERFECTLY BALENCED! After me, Silena, Beckendorf, and Luke tried to figure out why I got the shoes in the first place, I found out that just by touching the bottom of my shoe with my hand, a sword came out of the right and a shield from the left. But it only works with my hands! Yay me for my magical fingers! _

_ Last night I had another one of my really creepy dreams that always scare the heck outa me! This one I was in a dark room. There was a shape moving among the walls that I could barely see. I somehow knew that from this shape, was the voice that is always haunting me, though I couldn't see their mouth moving. He had said "My plan is going wonderfully, though I can't take full credit for it. But you, my dear, will have to help, just like you have been. Without you, my main source of power would have been gone as soon as that son of Poseidon stumbled into the camp. I don't know how, or why, but you radiate the same kind of smell and power as him."_

_ "Why!" I had shouted back. "Why should I give a god damn care about what you say?" The shape had started to change and take more of a form. I could tell who he was changing into from a hundred miles away. It was Luke. As I stared at him in horror, he started laughing, but not Luke's normal, happy laugh. I woke up after that._

_ I don't know if I should tell Luke about the dream. He was in it, but I still don't really think it's the right thing to do. Even now, though it was hours ago, still creeps the bejeezees out of me! I mean, I'm shivering in the middle of June on a 90 degree day!_

_ Luke's coming to talk to me. I wonder what it's about…_

_Ever so creeped out, _

_Yuna Summers_


	23. Chapter 23

_Tuesday, June 15, 2010 – Sword Fighting Arena Area_

_Dear Diary,_

_ OMG my heart is pounding like a stupid freight train (now remind me, what on earth is a freight train?) I thought for a minute he actually knew about the dream! I don't know how, but I think that voice thingy has the ability to tell him that kind of thing. I thought he was going to confront me right there and then! But, if he is ever going to do that, it'll be later. He said to meet him behind the cabins in an hour. I hope he really doesn't know about the dream, I wouldn't know what to say! I feel more freaked out than when I had completely spaced out on the fact that we were performing our Shakespeare play in English class and I hadn't practiced my lines at all!_

_ You know, I really hope Percy would hurry up and find and return the stupid bolt! I could really use his advice at this exact moment on what I should say to Luke! I hope he doesn't die on this dumb quest… what has he gotten himself into?_

_ I'll write after I finish talking with Luke…_

_Scared to death,_

_Yuna Summers_


	24. Chapter 24

_Tuesday, June 15, 2010 – Hermes Cabin_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Luke… he… he… he… HE KISSED ME! I mean, I can NOT believe he had the nerve to do that! I can't believe he had done that! I mean, I think he's cute and all, but he can't just randomly go and kiss me like that! But let me tell you what exactly happened._

_ I had walked to where Luke told me to meet him – Behind the cabins. I was really shaking at the time, barely able to stand, let alone walk. He was there, just waiting for me as if he had all the time in the world._

_ I had finally reached him and he said, "I have something to tell you." Right after that, I spilled the whole thing._

_ I told him about the dreams, my worries, and my thoughts. When I had finally started to say my feelings for him, he had just leaned in and kissed me! In the middle of my sentence!_

_ I was so taken by surprise, that I naturally just kissed him back. Don't blame me for that! I didn't mean to actually do that! It just… happened. When he had finally moved back a little, I ran here, crying. I… I just don't know what to say. I wish that I had my mom or my brother to talk to, but, there is no way I can possibly ever do that,__now is there?_

_I… Can't… Believe… It…_

_Yuna Summers_


	25. Chapter 25

_Tuesday, June 19, 2010 – Beach_

_Dear Diary,_

_ I hate awkward silences. Sword practice is a pain (with Luke being the instructor for it), meals are a bore (with Luke at the same table as me), and almost anytime I have to spend in the cabin alone is… NEVER! It's like he is everywhere!_

_ I'm thinking I should apologize, for running off like that. But I think he should first. He just randomly kissed me while I was ranting on and on and on! But still, I miss him. His smile, his laugh, his voice when he's only talking to me. He hasn't been doing anything those things the past few days._

_ But I'm only 15! And I still will be for a few more weeks. A 15 year old can't fall in love, right? I don't even have a driver's license yet! Yet the more I think about it, the less I think age really matters. I think I love him, but at the same time, I hate him. Oh, why does love have to be so dumb!_

"_I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest!" Beatrice, Act 4, Scene 1, Much Ado About Nothing_

_I know how Beatrice feels,_

_Yuna Summers_


	26. Chapter 26

_ Sunday, June 20, 2010 – Beach_

_Dear Diary,_

_ I've decided. I will apologize for my running off. I'll tell him that because I was so startled, I didn't know what to make of it. Call me finicky! Call me stupid! I don't care! Even though he probably hates me for that, it's nice just to know I can't do anymore to help my soon to be broken heart (why is it a broken heart? Why isn't something else broken? Huh?)_

_ I've got to stop obsessing over him I guess. Sure, I miss him, but I don't think he's the center of the world (in some sense, he is the center of mine)._

_ And all I can say is that, for a fact, he will NOT kiss me. If he tries, I won't stop _

_him. But there is little chance he will after last Tuesday…_

_Depressed but hopeful,_

_Yuna Summers_


	27. Chapter 27

_Sunday,__June__20,__2010__ – __Behind__cabins__(yet__again)__at__night_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Here's what happened: So I started to apologize, but he cut me off, holding up a finger to my lips. He told me that it was entirely his fault, and that he could never think of any reason possible that I could forgive him. I told him that he was lying and that there was no possible way that any of it was his fault. I started to cry. He said that if he hadn't had ever kissed me; there would never have been this problem. I had looked up at him, my tears stinging my eyes, and smiled. For the fist time in ages, I had actually smiled. _

_ I wrapped my arms around him, stretched up on to my toes, and kissed him. Yes. I was the one who kissed HIM. Not the other way around. And we kissed for what seemed like forever._

_ He said that if we stayed outside any longer, we would probably get caught being outside after curfew. And trust me, that wouldn't be a good idea._

_ So there you have it. The entire story up to now._

_In love,_

_Yuna Summers_


	28. Chapter 28

_ June 21, 2010 – Somewhere in the middle of the camp but not an exact spot because I keep pacing back and forth and back and forth!_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Looking up at the sky right now, there are some dark rain clouds coming in. I can hear thunder somewhere in the distance. Where the hell is Percy with the stupid bolt? If he doesn't get it back to Zeus TODAY, the world will go capooshy! And I don't think anyone wants that._

_ Luke looks really annoyed right now. I think I know why. He's worried that Percy won't get the stupid bolt and give it to Zeus. He's probably also worried that if it isn't returned, the whole world will go capooshy, along with me._

_ I can't believe any of the things that went on yesterday night. It seems like it was all a pleasant, dramatic dream. The apologizing, the crying, the kissing – It just doesn't seem real to me. I can't stop smiling at the memory._

_ I just have to say this for the heck of it so let's pray I don't get struck by lightning in the next few seconds. ZEUS IS CRAZY FOR THINKING PERCY STOLE THE DAMN MASTER BOLT! There. It's out of my system. Carry on :)_

_Grrr,_

_Yuna Summers_


	29. Chapter 29

_ Monday, June 21, 2010 – Outside somewhere :) _

_Dear Diary,_

_ Percy, Grover, and Annabeth all made it back alive! YAY! I was getting really worried over these past weeks (or about 10 days…)! But there is something that isn't right; but I just can't put my finger on it. All is well in mine and my buddy's lives. Though Luke seems cheesily happy, which isn't normal for him to do._

_ Percy looks really tired and he told me he was going to fill me in on everything that had happened during his quest. I'm really excited for that! Mainly cus I haven't seen Percy in what feels like ages. I can't wait to show him my new shoes, the really awesome ones with the shield and sword!_

_ Now that no one is looking at him, Luke looks really worried. I wonder why that is… it can't have anything to do with the fact that Percy is alive, right? Wait a minute… yes it can! I remember him telling me about the shoes he had given Percy to use on his quest – they are supposed to drag him into a deep part of the underworld and KILL HIM! Oh man this is horrible! (insert favorite cuss words right here to describe this situation) I can't believe I didn't realize this earlier! Luke… tried… to… kill… my… HALF-BROTHER!_

_Worried so god damn much,_

_Yuna Summers_


	30. Chapter 30

_ Tuesday, June 22, 2010 – Beach_

_Dear Diary,_

_ So here is what happened on Percy's quest. So, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover all got on the bus that would take them to California. But then these three thing called Fury's or the Kindly Ones (in other words, that's also what Mrs. Dodds was) also got onto the bus. Annabeth gave Percy her invisibility cap and he was able to save everyone on the bus – and kick the Mrs. Dodds' butts! _

_ Later that same day, they ran into Medusa and almost got turned into stone. Luckily, they lived through that. But they did have to sleep outside that night (can I say EW)!_

_ Eventually they arrived at the underworld, where Grover almost got sucked into a deep, dark pit called Tartarus (it sounds like the one in my dream…). It turns out Hades wasn't the one who took the bolt, but it was someone else. Ares had given Percy a backpack that when he reached the underworld, the bolt would wind up in there. _

_ Percy told me that Ares had caught the person who had the bolt but instead of returning to Zeus, he would keep it for himself, causing some huge stupid useless war. Percy doesn't know who took the bolt, but I have a sick feeling that I do._

_ Why would Luke steal it? This I really wish I knew. I'm trying to think of anything he has said that would give any reason to why he would steal it. Uhm… Luke's coming over here to talk to me. Not good… _

_All because of a stupid lightning bolt,_

_Yuna Summers_


	31. Chapter 31

_ Wednesday, June 23, 2010 – Somewhere around camp outside_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Why can't someone just shoot me? I can't stand the drama of my stupid life! I'm avoiding as many people as I possibly can, considering most everyone is talking about my half-brother saving the world._

_ Yesterday, Luke followed me to the beach. Almost everyone knows that when I'm sitting there, I usually like to be left alone. But Luke either forgot or he's really trying to annoying me! So, he was talking to me about Percy. Asking me if I thought what he did was impressive, if I'm really gleeful about the fact that he survived. I told him to shut the hell up. He tried to apologize and I just rolled my eyes._

_ Changing the topic slightly, he asked if I'd been having strange dreams lately. Ones about a creepy voice that usually came from the bottom of a deep pit. I stared at him in horror, knowing exactly what he was talking about. The thought of those dreams made my blood run cold, made me shiver in the middle of June, and huddle up and cringe away from the thought. I only nodded to say that I had, cus there was no way I could say anything at this moment._

_ He told me that the voice was coming from Kronos – the lord of time (or in other words, a really creepy, powerful titan). He said that he has been getting dreams like that for a while. He also confessed that he had stolen it, but it was Kronos' idea. The whole thing was actually his idea. He told me that Kronos was planning on over-throwing the gods and rule yet again. And if I wanted to help, it would be a really good thing because otherwise it would never happen. Right after he said that, I fainted._

_ I don't know what to make out of any of this. I don't know if I should side with Percy, or Luke. I don't know HOW I can decide between family and love! And how should I deal with Annabeth, who has already noticed that there is something going on between me and Luke._

_Aye Carumba!_

_Yuna Summers_


	32. Chapter 32

_ Thursday, July 1, 2010 – Hermes Cabin_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Luke tried to apologize to me, but I just ignored him. I can't believe he had the nerve to do that! Or say any of that! Does he know how much it hurts me to have been in love with someone like… like… like… like HIM? Why is he trying to play with my emotions this way? Does he even know what he's doing? I hate my stupid life! I wish Poseidon had claimed me so that someone would have a rightful excuse to kill me at this exact moment! Did you know that all of these bad things have been happening while I've owned and have been writing in this journal? It's… YOU'RE CURSED!_

_This had better be my last entry,_

_Yuna Summers_


	33. Chapter 33

Um… Hi…

Yuna, if you ever look in here again, I want you to know this: I've been here at camp for about 4 or 5 years, and it gets boring if you never do anything but go on some stupid quest during the time that you're here. I don't think I ever told you about the quest.

My father, Hermes, offered me a quest to go out and get him something. It was a golden apple from the Garden of Hesperides. In the process, I had gotten the scar that's on my face. When I had gotten back, all I got was pity. From that day on, I have always hated Olympus.

When Kronos had offered me a chance to get ultimate revenge, I took it. I failed in the end. But what I had to do was steal something – Something that a demigod would never think of taking. So I took the master bolt, which was extremely simple to take surprisingly. I was half-way across New Jersey by the time anyone had noticed.

Ares, one of many who were sent out to look for the bolt, was the one who caught me. Kronos' voice came to me while Ares was threatening me and he told me exactly what to say to him. That, in the end, is why Percy got this quest. I'm sorry I never told you this before, I thought you would understand.

Sincerely,

Luke


	34. Chapter 34

_Sunday, July 4, 2010 – Some random hill _

_Dear Diary,_

_ Looks like I'm writing in here again after all. After reading what Luke wrote, it's hard to understand why I got all angry at him in the first place. I never knew all of that stuff is why and how all of this stuff happened. I would go find and talk to him, but I have no idea what to say. I would probably fluster up and say some random stupid thing that would make me look like a fool and he would never talk to me again in my entire life. _

_ Ugh! I HATE stupid fireworks! They always make my ears hurt from their loudness. But I guess, if I'm sitting next to friends (including one "certain" one), it wouldn't be as bad. I wonder if Luke would sit next to me during them. I would ask him, but since when has it been that the girl has ever asked a guy?_

_ Luke is coming over here right now! Is he going to ask me? Is he going to ask me? Is he going to ask me? IS HE GOING TO ASK ME?_

_Anxiety sux,_

_Yuna Summers_


	35. Chapter 35

_ Sunday, July 4, 2010 – Hermes Cabin_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Out of all of the days if my life, that one has to have been the best! So, Luke was walking to me when he noticed I was writing in my journal again. He smiled shyly, and I smiled back, showing that I wasn't mad at him anymore. He walked over to me and sat down. After about an eternity of an awkward silence, I finally said one word that would let my life start going back up again – Sorry. _

_ We had a conversation about everything that has been happening over that last couple of days, and how we've both been coping with it. In the end, I told him I wasn't exactly positive on if I was really into it, but I would give him an exact answer soon. I really hope we don't get into another fight between now and when I give him my final decision._

_ We watched the fireworks together. OHMYGOD they were so amazing. It was loud, but not as loud as they usually are. And the designs were so good, that they were able to actually have moving pictures with them! _

_True Love,_

_Yuna Summers_


	36. Chapter 36

_Saturday, July 9, 2010 – Beach_

_Dear Diary,_

_ TOMARROW IS MY BIRTHDAY! Ohmygod I am SO-O-O happy! It'll sadly be the first birthday of mine away from home, and I won't be able to get my driver's license on my b-day, I hope It'll still be fun! My sweet 16! All I can write for right now!_

_Almost 16!_

_Yuna Summers_


	37. Chapter 37

_Sunday, July 10, 2010 – Hermes Cabin_

_Dear Diary,_

_ OMG IT'S MY BIRTHDAY IT'S MY BIRTHDAY IT'S MY BRITHDAY IT'S MY BIRTHDAY IT'S MY BIRTHDAY IT'S MY BIRTHDAY IT'S MY BIRTHDAY IT'S MY BIRTHDAY IT'S MY BIRTHDAY IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!_

_I'M SO HAPPY! I'M FINALLY 16! YAY! I hope I do a ton of fun stuff today!_

_I'm 16!_

_Yuna Summers_


	38. Chapter 38

_Sunday, July 10, 2010 – Outside somewhere_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Guess what? I got a bunch of presents today! YAY! I got a super cute pair of dolphin earrings from Percy and Annabeth, a bottle of purple nail polish from Silena, a book from my mom, and a locket from Luke. I'm so-o-o HAPPY! _

_Well, for the most part. In the back of my mind, there is something that I feel I've forgotten about. Something huge, that I need to remember TODAY! I wish I knew what it is… _

_Why am I so confused?_

_Yuna Summers_


	39. Chapter 39

_ Sunday, July 10, 2010 – do I care where I am?_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Just a quick note – I think I know what's been bothering me all day! It's the fact that I still need to tell him about the whole weird stuff that pretty much made everything start to go wacko in the first place. I need to say if I'm into that or not. I haven't even thought about it at all! Ugh… I would talk to Percy about it, but it just seems like something that I shouldn't just go blabbing to everyone. But… I think I'll tell him that… I… um… I… uh… you know what? I'm just going to let what happens, happen._

_Confused as anything,_

_Yuna Summers_


	40. Chapter 40

_ Sunday, July 10, 2010 – Beach_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Fill in time. I found Luke and said that I needed to talk to him. He understood why in an instant, probably from my expression that is still unknown to me. We walked to the beach, where nobody would probably follow us._

_ I told him that I didn't know what I should do. I admitted that both sides had ups and downs. Then I started to think, "What if this world is actually pretty messed up? What if you could fix every problem there is now?" I'm guessing that is what convinced me in the end._

_ He just stood there patiently while I was internally arguing with myself. But in the end, I told him I would. At that same exact moment, a cool wind blew through the air, sending a chill down my spine._

_ Luke had told me there was something extremely important he needed to tell me. He told me there was a prophecy that Chiron had gotten a while back ago – saying that there would be a child of the big three; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. It had talked about that one of their children would be the one that would be able to destroy Olympus, or to save it. That is why they made a pact to never have children, to keep the prophecy from happening. The child would make the choice when they become 16._

_ He told me that I am 16, and a child of the big three. He told me that I might be the child of the prophecy, and I would be the one to make the decision. I didn't and I still don't know what to make of that. Even now that I'm alone and have some space to think, I can't wrap my head around this. I don't know… I just don't think I'm the one in it, but it's just a feeling._

_Could I be more confused?_

_Yuna Summers_


	41. Chapter 41

_Monday, July 11, 2010 – Hermes Cabin_

_Dear Diary,_

_ OHMYGOD yesterday was such a blur! I can't believe any of that happened. But at the same time, I'm kind of sad. When I made my decision, I forgot to mention my mom, my old life, and everything else that would be completely forgotten about. What have I done?_

_ Luke told me that he has a plan for us to get out of here on the very last day of camp, including the fact that he won't tell me any of it! He told me that when the time comes, to just follow his lead and not get seen. I don't know if I want to do this anymore! I only found this place because of my brother, and now I'm just ditching him? Oh, what could be worse? Oh, right. NOTHING!_

_What a life,_

_ Yuna Summers_


	42. Chapter 42

_ Monday, August 30, 2010 – Hermes Cabin_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe I lost this old journal for a whole month! I don't even know where I found it! Probably one of Luke's siblings took it to play a joke on me and now that the fact summer is over and the summer campers are heading home, they gave it back._

_I can't believe the summer I've had this year! It's been so weird! Just like the word "weird", my summer made almost no sense! From first finding this place, to now, I feel like I'm a different person. Older in some ways, and younger in others. My life is so messed up!_

_ I'm not looking forward to tomorrow. The day I'm… leaving, Ugh! I still don't really know if I've made the right decision. I really hope I did! I hope that my brother won't really hold me to this, considering I'm not trying to hurt him._

_Almost last day blues,_

_Yuna Summers_


	43. Chapter 43

Dream Journal –Yuna's Book

_Tuesday, August 31, 2010 – Don't care_

_Dear Diary,_

_ My heart is beating super fast and I'm close to sweating (cus actually sweating is really gross). I'm leaving for good today: leaving my brother, the camp, my friends, and any chance of getting my old life back. But in my heart, I know this is the right decision. _

_ Just follow his lead. Just follow his lead. Just follow his lead. I CAN'T DO THIS! I always do things my way, and having to follow someone is just plain pitiful! Ah hell! What am I supposed to do? Huh? Just follow him out of here and not get caught? I need time to plan. And because of the case of my missing journal, I wasn't able to do that! It's not like I keep random pieces of paper everywhere. _

_ On a completely random subject, Luke got a new sword. It is half celestial bronze, half mortal steel. It's really sharp (no duh), and Kronos apparently gave it to him for being "loyal." I doubt I'd get anything like that. I mean, I'm still questioning myself about if this is the right decision or not._

_ Oh crap, Percy is going to the fighting arena where Luke was training. This is part of the plan, I think. But I'm not sure. I better grab my backpack and follow them just to be safe._

_I'm scared…_

_Yuna Summers_

2


	44. End of Journal 1

Dream Journal –Yuna's Book

_Tuesday, August 31, 2010 – Outside of camp somewhere_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Oh gods what am I doing? Percy is probably dead by now and it's my entire fault! I shouldn't have followed Luke! But I have no choice. It's for the best of the world, we can't have unclaimed demigods and parents who don't care about us anymore. _

_ I should probably explain why I think Percy is dead. Luke had baited him into the forest with his favorite drink of Coke. Of course, Percy fell for it. Luke had told him that they were going to find some monsters to fight. I followed them into the forest, and eventually they stopped. I hid behind a tree. Luke then proceeded to explain his childhood to Percy, and before I knew it, he summoned a giant spider out of the ground. I think it was a scorpion, but it was a form of a spider all the same! I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming. _

_Luke then stood up and slashed at the air, suddenly disappearing. I ran over to Percy. His hand was swelling and he looked faint, but I knew I couldn't help him. Kronos would be pissed off. So I apologized to him and ran in the direction that Luke had disappeared. _

_Before I knew it, I had gone through the rippling thing and was now standing on an empty road outside of camp. Luke was standing there, waiting for me. I couldn't control my emotions and I hugged him tightly and started to cry. When I finally had calmed down, I sat on the side of the road to write this entry. _

_ Luke had said something about us heading off to the sea to get on a boat. I am officially freaked out. I have never been on a boat before in my life, and I'm scared to go on one now, especially now that I know who my dad. Wish me luck, you stupid inanimate object. I'll write again soon, I hope. Just as long as they don't find it sign of weakness._

_Goodbye for now,_

_Yuna_

2


	45. Authors Note please read

Dream Journal –Yuna's Book

A/N: So how did everyone like my first completed fanfiction? Was it good enough? I certainly hope so. If enough people tell me they want to read more of Yuna's adventures, I'll start on Yuna's Diary 2 — The Tunnel of Monsters (heh, see what I just did there? Tunnel of Love, Sea of Monsters :3). But please review this, and some of my other fanfictions! And if you want your character to appear in the sequel, just PM the characters _Name,__Age,__Ethnicity,__Hair__colour__and__Style,__Eye__Colour,__Skin__Colour,__Height,__Gender,__parent__(Greek__or__Roman),__Name,__Reason__for__joining__Kronos__' __Army,__powers,_and anything else you think I need to know about your character.And please check out my other fanfictions! Thank you, and may the gods be with you!

1


End file.
